


Deep Throat

by Souschef



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, no beta we men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souschef/pseuds/Souschef
Summary: Summary: Ichigo has a secret that Kisuke does not know
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	Deep Throat

**Author's Note:**

> No sex, I surprised myself.

Ichigo has a secret. He has a secret that Kisuke, his lover, surprisingly does not know. Sure, Kisuke suspects _something_ , but Ichigo is sure he’s not even close on his guesses. At all. And this is more than great, as Kisuke knows everything about Ichigo, he even knows the things Ichigo doesn’t.

Except for this little titbit. So Ichigo likes to secretly lord this over Kisuke. The scientist knows this, is constantly frustrated over it, but nothing could be done.

So, what exactly is the secret?

Well, Kisuke just thinks that Ichigo loves giving blowjobs.

But it’s way more than that.

Ichigo actually has an erogenous zone at the back of his throat. So, when he swallows Kisuke’s monstrous dick, his cock will hit that pleasurable spot and his eyes will go blinded by pleasure without fail.

Also, it’s actually Kisuke that loves the blowjobs that Ichigo offer.

How his cock makes Ichigo’s lips wrap around the girth, making a pretty delectable sight. How Ichigo’s throat convulses against his dick, wanting to swallow but unable to because of his cock, only _his_. And how his dick forms a bulge at the base of Ichigo’s throat, inside Ichigo, marking his throat up, possessing his throat.

Of course, also the way Ichigo looks up to him with his mesmerizing eyes, full of adoration and love even if its dazed in pleasure, with tears threatening to spill from the edges of his eyes. 

Anyway, Ichigo’s definitely more of a blowjob kind of guy.

How Kisuke’s dick makes his lips stretch thin and his jaw wide open till it almost unhinges. And when he inhales, all he can smell is Kisuke- his sweat, his musk, his semen.

How sparks of pleasure erupt behind his eyelids whenever Kisuke’s dick pushes and pushes and hits the back of his throat.

He loves the feeling of not being able to swallow around that huge rod, of his muscles fluttering around that girth, how his breath constricts.

Most of all, he absolutely adores the darling expression that Kisuke makes when he touches down at the back of his throat. It’s a perfect balance of affection and marvel with just an edge of animalistic possessiveness, it never fails to melt Ichigo’s heart into a gooey puddle.

Also, blowjobs make Kisuke stop speaking in riddles, but start speaking filthily instead. And _oh,_ he absolutely loves a dirty-mouthed Kisuke spewing line after lines of salacious words, it just tickles his fetishes just in the right way.

How he lovingly caresses the obvious bulge at the base of his throat, praise evident in his eyes as he marvels at how much Ichigo can take and take, never asking him to stop, not even once, unlike all his exes (Yoruichi had always complained about his size- tsk, she just doesn’t know how to enjoy the size, how unfortunate).

Well, anyways, Ichigo, being a healthy young man, has high sexual libido, tends to jump Kisuke whenever he has the urge- probably because he now is more in-tuned with his instincts and desires, so he actively doesn’t suppress them, letting them free.

Ichigo, now the satyromaniac, is currently nestled between Kisuke’s legs underneath his work desk inside his laboratory, slowly savouring Kisuke’s taste with tiny kitten-like licks.

He adores Kisuke’s musk, especially since Kisuke hasn’t showered today, and the scent of sweat and something else purely belonging to Kisuke is inherently strong today.

Kisuke, having gotten used to it, merely continues to fiddle with the data of his experiment on his desktop.

That is until Ichigo takes out the big guns, having enough of the foreplay, wanting Kisuke’s attention on him- being the attention whore that he is- and deepthroats him in one go, the both of them letting out drawn-out moans simultaneously.

 _Ah, it hit the spot just right~_ Ichigo lets out a deep moan appreciatively.

Ichigo stays there for a few seconds, nuzzling Kisuke’s dense bush while savouring the sensation of Kisuke’s head pressing just right into his erogenous spot.

Sensing Kisuke’s gaze, Ichigo looks up from under his lashes, shooting him a coy look, taunting Kisuke into grabbing fistfuls of hair and thrusting upwards.

Ichigo’s eyes widen as his spot was further assaulted, a wave of euphoria travelling down his throat straight to his dick.

“Mm~ Seeing beautiful Ichigo lovingly swallowing my cock makes me always want to mess you up more~” Kisuke groans while tightening his grip on Ichigo’s scalp.

As Kisuke withdraws and starts to seriously fuck his hole, Ichigo gives in to temptation and pulls out his dick from his sweatpants, roughly palming himself to Kisuke’s rough rhythm.

“Oya? What’s the matter Ichigo? You’re jerking yourself off while having me plunge inside your mouth? Such a kinky little bastard you are.”

And then, with one hand on his cock, he withdraws a controller from his pocket and presses it into Kisuke’s hands.

“Oh my, oh my, you never cease to surprise me, don’t you, darling?”

Pleased, Kisuke releases one hand from Ichigo’s hair and takes over the controller, immediately turning it on to the highest setting without any fanfare.

“Mmphh!!”

Ichigo’s eyes widen before rolling back at the sudden intense sensation from the love egg snuggled in his asshole, his everything narrowed down to his throat, his butthole and his cock.

Cooing, “Oh darling, you’re shaking your hips so violently. Both of your holes are working diligently huh, how cute.”

Kisuke sighed in satisfaction, “My darling little slut, you love your hole being pounded by my thick cock, don’t you?”

“Ha ha, can’t answer me because you’re too busy stuffing yourself with my cock, huh?”

 _Groan_ “You’re my exclusive sex sleeve, aren’t you? Your pussy-throat is practically made for my cock.”

Ichigo, inundated by the flood of pleasure overwhelming all his senses, lets go of his conscience and floats in it, his eyes dazed but still looking at Kisuke-always at him, forever him- as if Kisuke is the only thing that matters in the universe.

With tears rimming his eyes, sweat pouring down his forehead, and his cheeks red from exertion, he was the epitome of sexuality wrapped in tight, sun-kissed skin and powerful muscles.

“Ah, that face you’re making is a big no-no, darling. You make me want to violate your cute mouth even more.”

“Gh- I can’t- Coming!”

Spurts of semen coat Ichigo’s throat, engulfing his entire senses with the taste and smell of Kisuke. Overwhelmed by Kisuke’s scent, Ichigo comes too, entire body shivering and jerking

Kisuke slowly dials down the vibrator before offing it.

“Haa… Haa…” The both of them pant, trying to get their breath back.

Kisuke pulls Ichigo from the floor up so that he can cuddle Ichigo and enjoy the afterglow. He also helps Ichigo to pull out the vibrator, with it coming out with a splat and Ichigo giving one last shiver of overstimulation.

Satisfied at getting his crème, Ichigo retrieves back his vibrator egg, stands up and pulls up his pants. He bends down once more to give a peck on Kisuke’s lips before strutting out of the laboratory. Kisuke’s dark eyes follow his path till the door closes and Ichigo disappears from his sight.

He sighs before going back to finishing his abandoned experiment while pondering on whether he could request for an encore performance later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it, folks.  
> Also, Grammarly keeps thinking I misspelled Kisuke and suggested Keisuke/Kosuke- who?


End file.
